uarfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalry Scout
__TOC__ Overview (*Affected by Rank.) Primary Abilities 'Soldier Skills' Scout Skills * Adds 4 Dexterity and +1 range for each level 'Frag Grenade ®' *Throws a frag grenade at the target point, dealing explosive damage to enemy and allied ground units in the area. The explosion also destroys items, can detonate Explosive Charges, and causes screen-shake to nearby players. *Each level increases damage, reduces energy cost, and reduces cooldown. 'Reconnaissance' *Each level unlocks specific Cavalry Scout abilities. *Each level improves Cloaking Device and increase movement speed by 0.05. Secondary Abilities 'Cloaking Device ©' *Cloaks the Cavalry Scout for a short time. **Attacking while cloaked will end the cloaking. *Costs 30 energy and has a cooldown of 10? seconds. 'Field Camera (Q)' *Place an invisible camera on the field **The Field Camera is a detector. **The Field Camera can be destroyed. **The zombies will never attack it, even if they have detection. *Costs 55 energy, lasts for 300 seconds, and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. 'Binocculars (W)' *Reveal the selected area for the user only, for 9 seconds. **Detects cloaked units in the area. *Costs 30 energy and has a cooldown of 24 seconds. 'Laser Designation (E)' *Reveals the target unit for the whole team and reduce its armor by 5. *Costs 35 energy, lasts 45 seconds and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. 'Call For Fire (F)' *Radios the FDC to bombard the target area after a 10.5 seconds delay. **Has multiple settings that can be changed, more information here. By default fires a single shell. **Hit air units. **Is not affected by Whiz Kid WK Skill Identifier (damage come from the UT army). **Has a limited amount of shells shared among all CFF users. **Default damage is 1000 per shell, can be improved by a Fire Support Specialist. *Costs 90? energy and has a cooldown of 6? seconds. Additional Actions (Z) 'Sprint (T)' 'Reload (R)' 'Immediate/Remedial Action (A)' 'Drop Magazine (D)' 'Jump (Q)' 'Perform Self-Aid (F)' 'Firemode Burst (H)' 'Prone (E)' 'Rifle Butt' 'Disarm (X)' *Disarm the target explosive (Explosive Charge or Claymore), turning it into a pickable item. **Is also used to arm Combat Engineer Satchel Charges. *Costs 5 energy and has a cooldown of 5 seconds. 'Flare Gun (V)' *Fires a Flare Gun at the target point, providing vision of the area within 15 units radius and revealing invisible units within 15 units radius for allies and enemies. Enemy units in an area of 6 units radius have 20% decreased move speed. Lasts 45 seconds. *Costs 40+10% energy and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. 'Motion Sensor (G)' *Set an invisible sensor at target location, showing on the map the location of enemy units within a large area, without revealing them. **Doesn't make any difference between the different enemies. **Doesn't show the location of cloaked units. **Can be destroyed. **The zombies will never attack it, even if they have detection. *Costs 40 energy, lasts 300 seconds and has a cooldown of 300 seconds. 'Heartbeat' *Periodically ping the location of nearby Tier 1 units on the map. 'Claymore ©' *Set a claymore at the target location. **Must be triggered by the setting player, by selecting it and detonating it. **Deal damage 400 in a cone chosen by the owner upon detonation. **Cannot be attacked but can be destroyed, doesn't detonate upon destruction. **Grants vision to the owner. **Can be disarmed, that is the only way to get the item Claymore. *Costs 70 energy and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. Guides 'General' The Cavalry Scout is a class whose role is to provide vision to his allies so that they know what is coming and can prepare accordingly. Later on the game becomes a modest damage dealer. In situation of prolonged stay in one place, he is also charged with exploring and providing supply to his team by bringing the useful items he can find. Cavalry Scout weapon is a specific assault rifle, the carbine, that has lower range but higher attack speed. It can further be improved by the Steel Saber ST Skill Identifier. Cavalry Scout and Ghost both have the Motion Sensor ability, that is very effective in predicting zombies attacks ; they must coordinate to give the best of those 2 sensors (and not set them in the same place). 'Recommended Skill Identifiers' Use QT or HE as a remplacement for ST. 'Recommended Items' *Cavalry Scout is allowed to use the following weapons: SOF-AR, HK42, US MCR, M5-MAR, and Styner BR-2. /!\ The cavalry scout has no priority over any item : the armors and KIs should go to medics, the DPS items should go to DPS classes. 'Recommended Ability Build' Category:Classes Note that Soldier Skills can be leveled up further for the extra movement speed (level 3) and the Rifle butt (level 4).